A dentist or surgeon will often position a dental appliance in the mouth and tack it in place with a light sensitive adhesive to evaluate the placement. Once the desired placement is achieved, the adhesive is then light cured to permanently secure the dental appliance. However, it is difficult to assure proper positioning of the appliance and to assure the position is maintained while the adhesive is activated. A need exists for a device and technique to facilitate this operation.